Tongue Tied
by prettykurama
Summary: This is an extended version of the celebration after New Directions won Nationals in season 3. Mainly Samcedes, but there is some Klaine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Samcedes would still be together. **

**A/N: My sister and I recently watched the Nationals episode in season 3. She's a Klaine shipper and I'm a Samcedes shipper, since neither of us got a kiss in the scene after they won we decided to write our own extended version of the celebration scene. This is not my first Glee story but it is my first Samcedes story. So, I'm sorry if Sam is a little raw.**

**P.S. This piece and my sisters piece go together. Her's is from the Klaine side of things while mine is from the Samcedes side.**

* * *

**Tongue Tied**

* * *

I feel her her hand slip into mine, interlocking our fingers as we enter the silent building. Her hand is shaking against mine, but I'm not sure if it's because she's scared of what's coming or because of how tightly she's squeezing my hand. She looks up at me briefly with a look of pure panic in her eyes. Glancing around at all the people staring at us, a rush of nervousness passes through me and I squeeze her hand, feeling my chest tightening with fear.

Two jocks approach holding giant Big Quench cups. She lets go of my hand to protect herself from the slushy that's about to be thrown. All the excitement and hard work we went through is all going to be taken away by one giant slushy facial.

As pieces of red and white confetti float down around us, the crowd erupts in cheering and clapping. To be welcomed and congratulated like this is amazing, the overwhelming joy is a feeling that I won't forget anytime soon. I don't even know who most of the people are that come up to shake our hands or pull one of us into a hug. But I don't care...they are finally cheering...for us.

I glance in Mercedes's direction to see the biggest smile on her face. All the panic that was once there has been replaced by absolute joy. She turns, locking eyes with me as I wave my arms around in celebration. She's pulled farther along the hallway by Rachel and Tina, who start to dance with each other as well as other people that come up to them.

Everyone can feel the overwhelming excitement of going from underdogs to champions. There isn't a single person in the building that isn't jumping around, celebrating our win.

Looking around, I notice Mike pulling Tina off to the side and into what they would call an Asian kiss, Finn has Rachel off to the side, dipping her, giving her a kiss. Santana and Brittany are around the Cheerios, but they seem to be in their own world and Blaine is walking closely behind Kurt. Straight in front of me, Mercedes is walking alongside Kurt, have a good laugh about something.

Falling into step with Blaine and Puck, I see Sugar and Rory run into the choir room. Mercedes and Kurt enter the choir room seconds before we do. Artie, Quinn, and Joe are already in the room and Sugar's already pouring cups of sparkling cider. Puck grabs a bottle and runs around the room spraying people around the choir room. Santana and Brittany walk in and soon follow Puck's lead.

Sugar pours me a cup, but then turns, popping open a bottle to spray Rory. I grab an open bottle and a cup, walking over to where Mercedes is dancing with Quinn, away from all the liquid. Joe pulls Quinn over to dance next to Brittany and Santana as I hand Mercedes her drink.

I reach above her to jokingly pour the sticky liquid onto her head, but the warning look she gives me has me pulling back. I hold my hands out in surrender, leaning down to kiss her. She laughs, but places a hand on my chest, pushing me away before I can get too close.

I turn and look around the room while taking a sip right from the bottle I'm holding. Puck begins yelling something that sounds a lot like "We're on top bitches!" as he runs around the classroom with another bottle, spraying Kurt and Blaine. I place the bottle down after emptying the rest of it into my cup. I turn back to see Blaine and Kurt staring intensely into each other's eyes.

The two seem to be in their own world as Blaine pulls Kurt into a passionate kiss...in the middle of the room. It's great to see them so happy, that Kurt's able to push away his distaste of PDA for Blaine.

I lightly tap Mercedes's arm to get her attention. I point at the kissing boys and her eyes get wide as her mouth hangs open in shock. She smiles up at me with a devious smile on her face.

"Yeah! Get it, Blaine!" She yells, sending both boys a wave.

The boys pull apart, Kurt's cheeks are pink and he's glaring directly at Mercedes. Blaine joins in with a glare as Kurt mumbles something. I give Blaine an apologetic look before looking over at Kurt.

Kurt shifts his gaze, locking eyes with me. He winks and sends me a look that's as devious as 'Cedes's. I wink back, indicating that I get his point. Normally, I try to avoid getting involved with what happens between these two, but this was too good to pass up.

I turn, grabbing Mercedes by her hips, pulling her close, kissing her deeply. She's resistant at first, but she deepens the kiss, wrapping her arm around the back of neck. I slide my hand up her back, pulling her even closer.

"Yeah! Get it, Sam!" Kurt's voice rings out just as her fingers weave into my hair. The pressure of her mouth softens against mine as she tries to pull away, but I don't let her go... I can't let her go. The warm, soft feeling of her plump lips against mine is too intoxicating. She pulls away, looking around the room to see if anyone is staring. Noticing that a few couples are staring, she turns back towards me, a slight blush on her cheeks. She just looks so cute, I can't resist leaning down, lightly kissing her pouting lips.

I pull her into my side, kissing her on the temple as we stand there, watching everyone jump around singing a mix of different tunes.

I grab her cup and place it next to mine on the piano. Grabbing her hand I lead her out into the middle of the floor next to Blaine and Kurt to dance. I twirl her into me and despite all her protests, I kiss her once more knowing she will be leaving soon and I want to make sure I remember the taste of her on my tongue for the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. And if you want to read this story from the Klaine side of things, than find my sisters story. It has the exact same title and her user name is Lunchbox413. Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate it if you let me know what you thought.**


End file.
